Halo Short Stories
by vladerag
Summary: The Halo universe has a lot going on. A lot which no one really talks about, and I really hate the missed opportunity. So this collection is all short stories and one shots from different points of view from all sorts of battles and incidents in the Halo universe. If Bungiee, 343, and microsoft arent going to do it, someone has to.
1. Ral Vadamee

High Orbit above Sigma Octannus IV, UNSC Space

Ral Vadam'ee heard and acknowldeged the orders, even as the crew of his vessel, _The Light Which Pierces_ , shifted uncomfortably.

"Change heading to an outbound vector and prepare to transition to slipspace." Ral barked at his navigator as he seethed. However he felt, however much it strained his honor to turn his back on a fight, the Prophets will was clear and the battle for Sigma Octanus IV was lost.

Records discovered via the Luminaries had led them to this world, to an artifact. From what Ral understood, the artifact was more of a map than anything else, with information on some of the Gods greatest treasures. Kig-Yar scouts determined that the planet had already been infested by humans, and the initial flotilla had been decimated by a single human ship. Ral could still see the ship on the aft monitor, an ugly patchwork of metal evidence of the humans hasty repairs and a testament to the danger that one human shipmaster presented.

"We shall meet again Keyyess," The Vadam shipmaster hissed as space vanished around him.

High Charity, Covenant Capitol

The Prophets, it was said, used to be a race as physically capable as the Sanghelli, but Ral had trouble believing it. The minor Prophet of Harmonious Resonance was a decrepit thing, floating in a hover chair as he addressed the Sanghelli shipmasters before him. Behind and above him, watching the proceedings from floating chairs of their own were the Hierarchs. If he was honest with himself, Ral thought the prophets were honorless in their abuse of their bodies, but such thoughts were blasphemy and he banished it from his mind.

"Greetings brother." Came a confident voice from behind, Ral turned to see Thel Vadamee striding towards him.

"Supreme commander," Ral gave a bow of respect to his clanmate and commander. The Kaidon of Vadam would be leading the assault on the human world they had discovered by via their tracking device. However, given the dishonorable way he had been forced to retreat Ral hesitated before pulling himself upright.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You worry you lost your honor in retreating from your enemy." Thel Vadamee stated, seeing the shame clearly in his cousin. "But there is no dishonor in following the will of the prophets. The path may be full of twist and turns, but honor is in following it."

Ral appreciated what his cousin was trying to do, but he had his own misgivings.

"We were outfought."

"Humans are a weak species," Thel began. "But they are not all alike. A few among the Nishun are cunning and strong, but this very rarely brings them honor. For all that they gain, they are willing to throw it away in tricks and treachery."

Ral thanked him for the sentiment, but it did not assauge his shame, much as he was grateful Thel would try.

"Ral." Thel began," after the loss the prophets planned to send you back to Covenant space to patrol against any dissidents that crawl like vermin through space."

Looking Ral straight in the eye, he then said. "I insisted, however that you and the other shipmasters go with me on this mission. If my words cannot ease your shame, let it go in plasma fire on this world."

"Thank you supreme commander." Ral bowed low, gripped with elation.

He would meet the human shipmaster at reach, and regain his honor in battle.

Soooo, a Halo fic. Yes, yes i know i havent finished my Gravity falls one yet, but i haven't forgotten it don't worry. I'm honestly not sure where to take that one given how the series has gone. But enough about GF and more about Halo. It has always bothered me how some of the biggest events in Halo canon are glanced over. The Covenant point of view in the battles of Sigma Octannus IV and Reach, not to mention basically the entire battle for Earth are all subjects that could be books or games unto themselves.

To fill in some of these gaps, I am going to be writing a series of oneshots from the perspective of random characters in these battles. The next one will be about a engineer onboard a Reach orbital cannon. If a story is well liked, i might expand it into a full fic. maybe. unless i fall asleep.

Hey There! Did you like this fanfiction? Cause I would love to write more! Alas, eating costs money. So does housing and school and my addiction to cats! Now I could work at some low paying grunt job somewhere... But that would reduce my fanfic output. Never fear, for there is a solution to this catastrophe- You can support me on ! Just visit vladerag and you can help support me and my writing! Thank you for your time and enjoy reading!


	2. Private Phillips

Aboard the Orbital Defense Platform "Gungnir"

In orbit around planet Reach, UNSC space

0617 Hours, August 30th 2552

Sweat trickled down the back of Private Phillips neck, life support systems were down to a minimum as the commander tried to push the station past the limit of its operational capacity. As a UNSC engineer assigned to keep Gungnir, an orbital MAC cannon powerful enough to shred right through almost every known covenant craft in a single round, Phillips was already waist deep in an open panel in the wall.

The station shook and another muted boom from the recoil mechanism in the cannon as a solid chunk of titanium-a was accelerated to near the speed of light.

"Private Phillips," The platform's AI, Huginn, spoke over Phillip's com. "We need that panel fixed now, their is only so long I can reroute through other systems without overwhelming the systems."

The engineer didnt bother to reply, buried waist deep in wires and circuits he focused on the task at hand. The scent of charred silicon assaulted him, but he worked quickly replacing components or jury rigging solutions on the fly.

The station shook again, but not from recoil.

"Huginn, what was that?"

"Plasma strike on the lower decks, we've lost most of our maneuvering capability."

Phillips swore even as he brought the final wires together and status lights around him began winking through diagnostics.

Phillips pulled himself out of the panel, grabbed his tools, and ran to the next area that needed his attention.

He tried not to think that the stations power depend on the planetside fusion generators remaining operational despite overwhelming Covenant force against them.

He tried not to think of the Ships giving themselves in defense of this station, and that they couldn't prevent the Covenant from slagging it eventually.

He tried not to think of his fiancee who had been on the lower decks, desperately trying to keep their maneuvering thrusters running despite the constant use.

If he thought too much about it he knew that he wouldn't be able to work, and he would be damned if he died cowering and sobbing in a corner.

I honestly lost inspiration for this halfway through but forced myself to continue because i promised it in the last fic. I feel my next short story will be much improved, and I must confess ive always held a soft spot for ONI.

Hey There! Did you like this fanfiction? Cause I would love to write more! Alas, eating costs money. So does housing and school and my addiction to cats! Now I could work at some low paying grunt job somewhere... But that would reduce my fanfic output. Never fear, for there is a solution to this catastrophe- You can support me on ! Just visit vladerag and you can help support me and my writing! Thank you for your time and enjoy reading!


End file.
